


Cuun Etyc Jetii

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Wars, For a Friend, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Submissive Obi-Wan, The 212th knows how to love their general, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: The 212th knows how to love their Jedi





	Cuun Etyc Jetii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velocity_Owl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/gifts).



"Jedi."

Strong hands pressed into his back and Obi-Wan turned so he could see the speaker. Cody stared back at him, looking calm as he always did. Obi-Wan would trust his Commander with his life and he had several times. They had saved each other. Became closer and closer in the process, leading each other into waters that were most definitely forbidden by the Code. It was safe to say that Obi-Wan was very attached to his not only his Commander, but also the rest of the 212th Attack Battalion. They were his and he was theirs, something that came with it's share of benefits. The least of which wasn't a clone at his shoulder to protect him if he went into seedy cantinas and bars. His hair and eyes marked him as Stewjoni and there were those in the galaxy that saw the Stewjoni on the same level as the Yavinese and the Twi'leks. That is, living sex toys who could take a beating and come back for more.

Cody and Waxer had just sent one of those beings home, nursing a black eye and a bloody lip. It could have been worse. _Far_ worse. Gearshift had a way of quiet menace about him and that was justified.  The last time he'd been out and about with Gearshift, Obi-Wan had been propositioned by a Weequay who just would _not_ lave him alone. Obi-Wan had tried to be polite about it, but the Weequay wouldn't take a hint and had tried to grab Obi-Wan. Gearshift, not taking well to that, had grabbed the man and flung him into a cinder block wall. Things had been broken and those things were not the wall. It hadn't been the first time that Obi-Wan had had to run from the locals and he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan looked up at his Commander, noting the look in his hazel eyes. He knew that look. Knew that it came right before very good things happened to him. He glanced around and saw Longshot stalking over. Thanks to injuries sustained in a force field, Longshot couldn't speak anymore. But the desire was shining bright in his hazel eyes and he wasted no time in kissing the breath out of Obi-Wan. Longshot gathered his wrists quickly and pinned him with his body, nipping and sucking at his lips and swallowing the quiet moans the Jedi made. His clones had a good four of five inches on him. Obi-Wan tried not to fixate on that as Longshot made him go weak in his knees.

Cody caught him before he feel. His strong arms felt like heaven and Obi-Wan relaxed now. Force, but he needed just to let go. Longshot fixed him with his intense gaze and started nipping at his neck and peeling him out of his robes. Obi-Wan could hardly care less that they were in one of the few cantinas that allowed clones. He just felt himself start to slip under. He closed his eyes some and whined, allowing Longshot to take what he wanted. It was too much and not enough. Cody cleared his throat and almost ruined the moment. "Not here, Longshot. The others should be coming back soon."

"You planned this?" Obi-Wan managed.

"Ruining you tonight? Yes. That asshole bothering you? No." Cody scooped him up and covered Obi-Wan's offended squeak in a harsh kiss. "It's been a hard few weeks, General. You need to let go and let us be in charge for a little bit."

Obi-Wan nodded and rested his head on Cody's shoulder. It really had been too long. Obi-Wan didn't like supply closets and the pantry like Anakin did, but he was well known for taking one of his men back with him. Cody fixed him with his gaze as he carried him over to a flight of stairs. He'd always wondered where those things went. Now, it looked like he was fixing to know. Obi-Wan whined softly and nibbled on Longshot's fingers. The mute clone's eyes went dark and he pushed his gloved fingers in deeper, making Obi-Wan gasp and drool around the leather. Maybe he'd ask why Longshot was wearing his gloves later. Or maybe he wouldn't. There were things he didn't want to know.

Trapper came running down the stairs, as subtle as a bull rancor. "We got it, Cody!" He jerked his thumb back up the stairs and grinned. "Also, Wooley wasn't a _di'kut_ this time and he didn't forget his stuff!"

"Yell it a little louder, because I think they missed you on Tatooine." Cody mounted the stairs anyways, shaking his head some.

"Why should I do that when we'll have him screaming?" Trapper teased. His gaze roamed Obi-Wan's body and he pawed at the heavy robes the Jedi was wearing. "He's wearing entirely too many clothes for my taste."

"If we undress him downstairs, we'll get arrested for indecent exposure and I, for one, do not want to call Skywalker." Cody shook his head some and watched as Longshot opened the door. The mute clone moved soundlessly, as he always did, and he was waiting for them beside the bed. Cody gently sat Obi-Wan down and tipped the Jedi's head up so he would look at them. Obi-Wan was already feeling a little bit floaty, so he needed the reminder as much as they did. "What are your words, _cuun Jetii_?"

"Green if I'm good. Red if I need you to stop," Obi-Wan mumbled. He pawed at the heavy robes and managed to kick his boots off before Longshot growled and caught his wrist. The clone didn't release it until he lay back and allowed quick, clever fingers to undress him.

"And if your mouth is full? What do you do with your fingers?" Cody pressed. He was lazily stroking himself, making it hard to concentrate on the task at hand. Obi-Wan whined. He knew why this was important, but he really didn't want to focus on that right now. He wanted to move on. Cody growled some and touched his neck. Obi-Wan looked up at him. " _Jetii_ , if you don't answer me, you're not going to get anything tonight and I'm gonna make you watch while I make everyone of these _vode_ come undone."

Obi-Wan nodded and managed to get his thoughts back together. He trusted Cody and it showed. The Jedi took a deep breath as he tapped out the sequence that he'd need to make it stop. He'd only used it once, but they had stopped immedietly and held him for the rest of the night. Cody growled low after that and straddled the Jedi. Obi-Wan surrendered to him, going nearly lax and looking up with bright eyes. The Commander kissed him harshly, drawing his attention away from the cuffs Wooley clasped over his wrists. He only had to try them once before he realized that they were holding fast. It was only an illusion of control, they all knew that Obi-Wan could have flung the cuffs off in seconds if he wanted too, but that was what this was about. Obi-Wan giving his control voluntarily.

Cody stroked down his chest and flicked over his nipples, a sly smile on his face. Obi-Wan kept focus on him, not noticing it when something cool wrapped around the base of his cock. He turned to give Gregor a dirty look, but Cody took his attention back with a nibble to the jaw. Obi-Wan whined softly. A rough finger circled his entrance and added cool lubricant to the wetness already pooling there. Obi-Wan tried to lift his hips, begging Longshot to just get on with it. He could take it. He was sure of it. Cody dipped his head down and started sucking and nipping his nipple, making the Jedi arch as best as he could and moan. Longshot crooked his fingers _just so_ and Obi-Wan arched and shouted.

"You deserve it, _vod'ika_." Cody's voice was rough as he moved back, allowing Longshot to lower himself between Obi-Wan's legs. He tossed one aside almost carelessly and lined himself up before pushing in. Obi-Wan wailed as he did, pulling on the cuffs and wishing he could touch the clone looking at him right now. A low growl answered his whines when Longshot set up a relentless pace. Obi-Wan lost himself quickly, babbling out a stream of praises and curses, begging to just be allowed to touch...! Longshot bit him in the shoulder as he came and the muscular clone draped himself over Obi-Wan for a moment. Obi-Wan pressed his forehead to the other, panting heavily. He needed to come. _Now_.

"Demanding little thing." Cody ran a hand through his hair. He was painfully hard under his all blacks, but he wasn't paying attention to himself. He was focused on Obi-Wan, eyes almost molten with the heat in them. Obi-Wan whined softly and licked his lips.

" _Please_." The Jedi arched his back some when Gregor slipped his way in. That one growled softly and left little bites on his chest and neck. Obi-Wan squirmed, feeling like he was impaled and lacking the stimulation he craved. Boil looked over at Waxer and smiled before freeing himself from his trousers. Obi-Wan looked up at Cody, trying to judge if the commander was going to let both of them have their way or not.

"I want his mouth."

"I see." Cody fisted his hand in Obi-Wan's hair and smiled when Gregor started to move. He was...different from Longshot. Not as rough and wild, more measured, but still thrusting into him and making him gasp and whine. Longshot had grabbed Trapper and both _vode_ were tangled up in one of the corners. Trapper let out a loud wail and that spurred Gregor to go on faster. Obi-Wan gasped and shouted, feeling almost overwhelmed with all that was going on. He knew what he wanted and he wanted it now. If not sooner. He gasped when Gregor found one of his pleasure spots and started to nail it alone. Obi-Wan thrust at the air as best he could, but it wasn't enough and he wasn't allowed his release. "Gregor, when you're done, do be a dear and flip him over so Boil and Waxer can take a turn."

Gregor growled low when he was done. Obi-Wan whimpered underneath him and squirmed, trying to get some much needed friction on his poor, aching cock. "I dunno if he's been good enough for that," the older clone replied. But he obeyed after a few minutes and Obi-Wan slumped to the bed. His eyes fluttered closed and he was sure that his ass was gaping from the first two. "But if you think he's earned it..."

"I _know_ he's earned it." Boil took Obi-Wan's chin and quietly stroked his cheek until he opened his mouth. The clone smiled as Obi-Wan took him deep. It took him a minute to remember what Boil liked and he started to bob his head, giving him just a _hint_ of teeth and taking him deep as long as he could. Boil moaned softly and started thrusting into his mouth. Before Obi-Wan knew it, he was filled from both ends and Waxer drove him deeper into Boil's cock with every stroke.

"Fuck, but he's still tight!" Waxer drew back his hips and slammed them in again, forcing Obi-Wan down deeper than he'd ever been. He gagged a little bit and was given just a hint of relief before both of them were at it again. Boil gave him no warning before he came down Obi-Wan's throat. Obi-Wan swallowed and he stuck out his tongue like Boil liked. The clone hummed his approval and held him as Waxer finished. Obi-Wan whimpered softly. He wanted to come, and _now_ , but they were ignoring him. All but Cody, who stroked his cock and made him whimper. Obi-Wan wasn't about to beg from him, mostly because he knew that it would just make Cody decide just to deny him. That had happened once before.

Gearshift was the largest one. Obi-Wan had no idea what he was crossed up with, but whatever was in his template was _big_. Obi-Wan moaned as the clone took him slowly, letting him adjust to him. Obi-Wan whined and tried to push back. Cody rested a hand on his hip, growling softly. Obi-Wan got the hint. He wasn't supposed to push back. He was just here to take it. To take it and let them claim him as theirs. He let out a needy whine, dropping his head to his chest. Gearshift felt so damn good... The large clone pressed kisses against back and spine as he moved. Slowly. Not the furious pace that the others had given him. Obi-Wan let out a gasping breath. He _needed_ this.

" _Cuun Jetii_..." Gearshift whispered. The pilot groaned softly and splayed a hand over his belly. Obi-Wan whimpered softly. " _Me copaanir gar bah ganar cuun ade_."

" _Elek_..." Obi-Wan whined and rutted. Or, he tried too. The damn ring still wouldn't let him come and the need for release made him want to scream and cry at the same time. " _Elek, Gedet'ye. Me enteyor ganar birov_."

"Not a good idea now, _jetii_." Cody whispered. Obi-Wan managed to get his head up, to look at him with pleading eyes. Cody smiled low. "Doing so good for us. You're almost done." Cody freed himself and offered his cock to Obi-Wan's lips. Obi-Wan took it down eagerly. Gearshift moved slow and steady against him, plowing him deeper and almost choking him on Cody's cock. Cody pulled himself out and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. "Fuck... but I can't let you keep doing that or I'll come on your face!"

"Please..." Obi-Wan tried to chase him, but Gearshift stopped him with a low growl and a nip to his neck. Obi-Wan stilled himself, but he still whined. Longshot looked up from where he was curled up with Trapper and gave a low growl. The clone stalked over and started fisting his cock. Obi-Wan tried to catch all of it, he really did, but most of it splattered on his beard and chest.

"He looks good like that," Trapper translated. The other trooper growled low and offered a finger load of cum for Obi-Wan to lick. He obeyed and he swirled his tongue around the digit. Trapper hissed softly. "Longshot? This okay with you?" Longshot nodded and kissed his cheek. "Fuck, yes!" Trapper was naked, but it looked like he was ready for round two. The clone growled softly and pressed his cock into Obi-Wan's mouth. He didn't know what Trapper liked, but he did his best to give him a good one. The trooper didn't last long and soon he painted Obi-Wan's face and hair white. Longshot knelt down and kissed the Jedi before starting to rub his cock. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as he did so and soon Obi-Wan was a babbling pile of need.

" _Please_!" He bucked his hips and screamed, trying to grab at the clone. Cody caught his hands and forced him to lay still as Longshot sucked and nipped and licked and kissed and took him deep. "Please! For the love for the Force!" Longshot pulled off of him with a loud _pop_ and looked up to Cody. Obi-Wan lay beneath them, panting and strung out.

"Wooley?" Cody glanced down at the shuddering Jedi. "It's your turn."

Whatever Wooley put inside of him made his eyes roll back and made him scream in pleasure. Obi-Wan was sure that he would have been limp by now, thoroughly wasted, if Cody would just _take that damn ring off_! The intensity on it varied and sometimes it was barely there and other times it was making him almost sob from the intensity. He was sure that his body wasn't making slick right now. Enough of it had pooled under his ass that a keen eyed Gearshift was panting his flanks with it and one of the others came across his face and belly. Whatever was in him was replaced with something else and he was screaming his pleasure for all to hear it. Now and again, one of the _vode_ would take his mouth and it was all he could do to swallow around them.

" _Cody_! _Dammit_! **_Please_**!"

"Since you asked so nicely this time..." Cody rolled his eyes and quietly kissed Wooley. Soon, fresh ropes of white were splashed all over Obi-Wan and he was panting, strung out and beyond hard, waiting for them to do something. Cody reached behind him and slicked himself up. He removed the much hated ring befpre lowering himself down on Obi-Wan. The Jedi have a sob of relief, trying to reach up and clasp his Commander's forearms. This was almost too much, but he needed more. He needed to know who he belonged too. The plug in his ass felt good, keeping all of them inside him. He couldn't get pregnant from all of this thanks to Kix, but it was nice to imagine.

Obi-Wan didn't last long. He came almost too quickly, over stimulated from everything that had gone on. Cody kissed his sticky cheek before jerking off on his face. Obi-Wan didn't feel much like moving, all of the strength sapped from his bones. Gearshift picked him up and carried him into the refresher. He wouldn't be walking right for a long time, but it felt so worth it. It was worth it in the quiet way the _vode_ cleaned him. In the way their gentle hands stopped whenever he fussed about them taking out the plug in his ass. He wasn't quite sure where he found up that night, only that the sheets had been stripped and he was surrounded by a pile of warm bodies. He felt good. Safe. Secure. _Wanted_.

Obi-Wan, the one who was never chosen for anything, had been chosen by his clones. By these brave men, who could have had anyone, but wanted him instead. He whimpered softly and wrapped his arms around Cody. He had no doubt that the Commander would restake his claim tomorrow morning, but right now... they just needed to rest and curl up.

" _Cuun etyc Jetii_ ," Cody murmured, stroking damp red hair.

Obi-Wan purred quietly. " _Bal nayc vaabir gar digur bic_."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!


End file.
